Pneumatic tires are constructed with multiple types of plies, each ply performing different functions and providing different physical properties to the tire. The carcass reinforcing ply provides strength and shape to the tire. Belt plies, or layers, provide hoop restraint to the tire, as well as strength and cut resistance to the tire.
Many type of vehicles are driven in rugged road conditions, from the off-road enthusiast in a truck or all terrain vehicle to massive earthmover vehicles. The commonality experienced by these vehicles is the potential for tire cuts and rock penetration.